(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power window for a vehicle, and in particular, to a system for safely opening/closing a power window of a vehicle.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In general, a power window system for a vehicle includes a main opening/closing device provided adjacent to a driver seat, and a sub opening/closing device provided adjacent to a passenger seat.
A driver can open and close either a window of the driver seat or a window of the passenger seat using the main opening/closing device. In addition, a passenger can open and close the window of the passenger seat using the sub opening/closing device.
In particular, in order to open and close the window of the passenger seat using the main opening/closing device as well as the sub opening/closing device, both of the main opening/closing device and the sub opening/closing device are electrically connected to one controller. The controller receives signals generated from both of the main opening/closing device and the sub opening/closing device.
In addition, the controller raises the window of the passenger seat when a continuous up-signal is received from either of the main opening/closing device or the sub opening/closing device (such an operation is called a “manual up”), and the controller lowers the window of the passenger seat when a continuous down-signal is received therefrom (such an operation is called a “manual down”). Furthermore, the controller completely closes the window of the passenger seat when the up-signal and the down-signal are sequentially received from the main opening/closing device (such an operation is called an “auto up”), and the controller completely opens the window of the passenger seat when the down-signal and the up-signal are sequentially received therefrom (such an operation is called an “auto down”). Such an automatic system that can completely close or open the window is called a power window system.
In addition, such an up-signal or a down-signal is generated when a ground electrode and a selected electrode which are disposed on either of the main or the sub opening/closing device are contacted with each other.
However, such a conventional power window system may have some disadvantages. For example, in a case that the driver lowers the window of the passenger seat using the main opening/closing device when the passenger is raising it little by little, the window of the passenger seat using the sub opening/closing device, since the up-signal and the down-signal are sequentially transmitted to the controller, a problem may occur in that the window of the passenger seat will be completely closed. In particular, in a state in which an arm of the passenger is positioned on a top portion of the window, if the window of the passenger seat is set to completely closed, a problem may occur in that the arm is pressed by the window.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.